


Echoes

by ashestoroses018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But this one's for Poe, F/M, I'm Literally Trash, One for Poe, One for Ren, Super Cliche but idgaf, This is gonna be two stories, you're a jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last twenty years, the Resistance has assumed you were dead. After all, Ben Solo--no, Kylo Ren--had murdered youngling after youngling under Luke Skywalker's tutelage.<br/>However, you, along with two others, escaped Kylo's saber all those years ago, to continue your training far away...On a planet containing an ancient Jedi Temple...</p><p>(note: there will be two versions of this story; one for Poe, one for Ren. This is the POE version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I plan to make two versions of this story—they will be EXTREMELY similar at first, but diverge once the first few weeks in D’Qar have passed
> 
> also i really don't own anything star wars. well, no, that's not true. i own a ton of star wars shit. but i don't have any stock in star wars or anything. also any similarities to persons real or fake are unintentional, except in the case of fanservice, using characters created by George Lucas.

"Master," you whispered. Being the most advanced of Luke's students meant that you didn't need to meditate as often; however, you couldn't just interrupt Ja'Qaar's and Mavis' necessary quiet time.

"Yes?" Luke didn't even turn to you. He just began walking out of the Temple, motioning for you to follow him. Once out of the earshot of his other students, your teacher turned to face you. "What is it?"

You paused. "Did you feel it?"

Your master frowned. "Yes. I felt something similar once, when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan--more than thirty years ago, now. But I was much closer to the destruction, back then. And this disturbance was much, much more powerful. Did Ja'Qaar or Mavis feel it?"

You shook your head. "No, Master. It was awful, and I'm thankful they are not tormented by the screams of so many trillions of people."

"Listen--I am amazed you were able to feel the disturbance so clearly, my dear. I think it is time you chose what type of Jedi you wish to be."

The shock must have been painted on your face, because your master chuckled. "What did you think you were studying the old schools of the Order for, if not to specialize?"

"But Master...Are you sure I'm ready?"

"You are in your mid-twenties, yes? In my father's time, you would have specialized much younger than you currently are. You've noticed I haven't called you Padawan in several years, correct?" You nodded. "In truth, I've been training you at the level of a Knight since you were 22! You are more than ready to become a Master, yourself."

"May I have some time to think about which field I'd prefer to specialize in, Master?"

Luke nodded again. "But be quick. I fear our time of peace is running out quickly, my child."

 

As you slowly walked to your chambers, you thought about how you would prefer your training to proceed. Honestly, you'd had no idea Skywalker thought so highly of you. In all your years of knowing him-0-even before Kylo's massacre of Luke's other students--you had never known the man to be more than amicable. He was never one to offer praise, only instruction; never fatherly, only a teacher.

You sighed. In past eras, Jedi would choose their lot in life before even being granted a lightsaber, though you had built yours at only sixteen. Wow--was it really ten years already? And, to be honest, you only really knew a few of the training routes available to you. If you remembered correctly, there were those that preferred stealth and keeping to the shadows; those that preferred being a stalwart defense; those that preferred fancy, acrobatic maneuvers; and those that preferred staying back and healing, using the Force to fight, when necessary.  There were likely hundreds more, however, each with their own fighting styles and little nuances.

Over the next week, you watched the old holovids, studied the old holocrons, and read the old datacrons in your chambers, trying to decide which style of fighting you preferred best. At one point, you even asked Luke for his opinion, but he just told you to "Use the Force." Rat bastard.

Eventually, you decided on mastering the combat style of the Sage--the name, as you learned, for those who preferred healing and using the Force to beating someone over the head with their saber. When you told Luke, he just nodded quietly, addressing you by name.

"I thought you might choose this path," he said. "However, I'm not well-versed in it, myself. You'll have to spend a lot of time reading and watching the materials past Jedi have left for us. However, I need something else from you, so listen carefully." You nodded, curious. "There is a war coming. I can sense it, and I believe you can, too...I need you to train as hard as you can. And I need your help training Mavis and Ja'Qaar, as well. Can you do that, _Master_?"

You grinned at his teasing. Of course you could.

 

Thus, the following months sped by. Three days a week, twelve hours a day, you would focus on your own training. Then three days a week, _fifteen_ hours a day, you would spend your time sparring with Ja'Qaar and Mavis--or sometimes meditating with them--to help their training along. What Luke was doing during this time was beyond you, but the man was far more versed in the Force than you could ever hope to be at your young age. He was probably meditating on the meaning of war, or something. You couldn't hope to understand the old man's mind. To be fair, you did much the same on your free days; you would meditate on the Force and the meaning of life, hoping to possibly discern something about this war that Luke was always going on about.

Nearly a year passed by before you felt anything. And what you felt certainly surprised you. Not caring if you interrupted the two Knights, whom you were helping to train, you began calling out with both the Force and your actual voice. Yelling your former teacher's name, you were running through the Temple, searching for him, yet he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, it dawned on you that he might be meditating outside, at his favorite spot near the ocean.  Immediately, you ran towards his usual spot. However, what you saw there stilled your voice in your throat and your feet in their tracks.

A young girl--no older than sixteen, she looked--was handing a lightsaber to your former teacher. Luke accepted it, then noticed your presence. He waved you over.

He introduced you as 'Master,' as you bowed your head to the markedly beautiful young girl--who, now that you were closer, looked older than you had initially guessed. "Hello, Newcomer," you said quietly, when Luke paused speaking. "You know who I am, but might I know your name?"

"Oh! Of...of course!" Her voice was slightly accented. Or, well, it was different than the way you were used to hearing people speak, anyway. For all you knew, Luke, Ja'Qaar, Mavis, and yourself were the ones with the strange accents. "I...I'm Rey. You're Luke Skywalker, correct? The Jedi Master?" _Wow_ , okay, she completely ignored you for your teacher. _Whatever_. It wasn't like you had JUST been introduced as a Jedi Master, yourself, or anything.

Silently, you berated yourself for being so upset with the newcomer, Rey. Luke was a famous war hero, and you were a student of his who was thought dead. While you were mentally yelling at yourself, Luke nodded. The grin that spread across Rey's face was a mixture of awe, relief, and sheer excitement.

"I'm with the Resistance, under General Organa." she continued, "and we desperately need you to come back, Master Skywalker...Oh, and you, as well, of course, Master, uh..."

"Just my first name is fine," you quietly told her, happy that she called you 'Master.' It finally felt real, now that someone beside your teacher and friends was using the title to refer to _you_.

Luke took a deep breath, finally holstering the lightsaber on his belt. He called your name to get your attention. "Get Ja'Qaar and Mavis. We're going to the Resistance base on..."

"D'Qar." Rey finished for him, smiling profusely. Excitement was practically spilling from her pores.

 

Well...This was certainly a turn of events, wasn't it?


End file.
